For the love of Bu-tan
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: While hearing that Spirit wants to try and remarry Kami Blair is introduced Mifune and his hit by cupid can kitty get her prey and will and intervention help the love lives of her kittens?
1. Chapter 1

Blair's POV

Hi it's Bu-tan in case you didn't I'm a cat not but not just any cat I got magic. But my magic won't help the romantic tension that clouds my kittens. Don't you didn't miss hear Bu-tan has kittens they're not really mine but I like to think that. Recently my little scythie boy's been staring at Maka he has that lustful look he once got for me. Maka has that same look when she thinks no one's watching but I've seen it. It's time for Bu-tan to have an intervention. But that will have to wait my pumpkin phone is ringing. The pumpkin phone is just an iphone that's orange and shaped like a pumpkin. Oh Scythie man's call I wonder what he wants.

I answered "Yes Death Scythe?"

His voice was rushed like he was in a hurry "Can we talk at the bar I tried calling Maka but she won't pick up."

This can't be good he hasn't ask me to the bar since Kami came back. I can't let him drink bad things happen when he drinks. In a second I'm out the door.I enter the bar to find Stein and someone of who is dare I say hansom. Bu-tan mustn't purr Bu-tan don't purr you're not a kitten anymore control your hormones. The group turns to face me and Mr. Hansom looks right at me as a purr vibrates through my throat. Damn you hormones.

I took Death scythe's drink and sniffed it good it's just sparkling water "So what is you need Death Scythe?"

I watch as Death Scythe straightens an out of place serious look on his face "I want to ask Kami to marry again."

Mr. Hansom lets out a deep sigh "Then why am I here I hadn't even met the woman before a few months ago."

Spirit laughs as I sit in the empty chair between Stein and Mr. Hansom "Mifune ,it's simple I have a friends point of guidance a woman's opinion and the perspective of someone who doesn't care to balance it all out and because Maka my normal means of discipline isn't answering my calls I need someone to hit me on the head when I say or do something stupid."

Mifune smirked that would make scythie boy envious "I might actually enjoy this." he turns to me smiling holding out his hand "My name's Mifune and yours."

I took his hand and he kissed I said the most eliquint phrase that I could muster "Hello my name is hansom I think your Blair would you dinner like me have?"

Mifune's face became confused "I'm not understanding."

Stein jumps in to save my ass "What she means her name is Blair she thinks you're hansom and wants to know if you'd like to have dinner with her." He cleans his glasses "I've become proficient in love stroke fool after having to sit through countless soap operas with Marie."

Mifune places a kiss on my hand again and releases it "I would love to how's Friday it would give me time to find someone to watch Angela."

Spirit stood "Well it's getting late and if I stay here any longer I'll want a drink."

Stein followed "I've done what I came here for so I'll be on my way as well, Mifune do you need a read?"

Mifune smiled at me one last time and followed Stein "Yes I'm on the other side of town."

Risa and Arisa come and sit at my sides confusion marring there features as Risa spoke "Blair did we see what I think wejust saw?"

I can only nod as I put my hands in my palms "He was just so charming and confident I couldn't what's his story?"

Arisa sits straighter "Names Mifune in a matter of months he's become the eligible bachelor in town every single woman wants him but he's turn them all down because Angela doesn't like them."

I stood up "This kitty will have her pray this I swear." he push my chair "But first I need to give my kittens and intervention."


	2. Chapter 2

Blair's POV

I'm hiding under the table waiting for Scythie boy and Maka to leave there their rooms and when they do I start my plan. I watch as Scythie boy drags himself from his room drool coming from the corner of his mouth wearing nothing more than pajama pants revealing his now tone chest this is goingot be a lot easier.

"Maka what's for Maka?" he looks around the room "Must have stayed up studying again."

As he enters Maka's room I follow smirking. He has no idea I'm following him as he gets closer to the bed he sets his lips to her cheek and she smiles and her eyes open before she wraps her arms around his neck pulls him down to join her on the bed.

She speaks as she cuddles into his chest "I don't see why we can't just tell people already someone's going to find out anyway."

Souls smiles holding her "Because they wouldn't understand there's a lot they don't understand about us and a lot we can't tell them."

I want to know more so a sneak closer and hide under Maka's desk before ducking under the bed.

Maka move to rest her head on his chest "We should tell someone we might need help."

Soul sighs deeply "We'll tell when we have to or if someone finds out we're old enough to figure this shit out on own and I doubt your father's going to help us."

Maka frowned "we should at least tell Blair that the apartments going to get a little smaller."

Soul rested his head on her's "Maka we don't know that yet you forgot the pill so what it might not taken."

Maka move to return his hug "I kinda want to have a baby with you though move out of Death City and leave the Kishin hunting life behind and just be normal."

Soul laughed "Maka your boyfriend has shark teeth and your cat has a night job as a stripper we'll never be normal."

"I'm waitress not a stripper." oops did I say that out loud?"

Maka bright green eyes glare at me "Blair how much of that did you hear?"

I trot from beneath the bed "I heard enough what's this about the apartment getting smaller?"

Maka looked to Soul before she spoke "I might be having Soul's baby?"

I could only stare "What how?"

Maka placed nervously with her hands "A couple of months ago we were in Italy celebrating the anniversary of when we fought Chrona for the first time and one thing led to another and we had sex on the altar of the church where Chrona attacked us."

I was appalled by this "Maka you're barely seventeen." I turned to scythie boy "And you should know better." I turned "In a church of all places if you are having the baby Blair will help but you have to help Blair."

Maka sat against Soul nodding "Alright what can we do to help you Blair?"

I smiled "Call Black Star and Tsubaki I want to know everything they can tell me about Mifune."

Maka nodded enthusiastically "Alright."

I turned leaving the room to nap on the couch. "This temptress shale have her charmer if it's the last thing she ever does."


	3. Chapter 3

Mifune POV

After my meeting miss Blair I must say I'm rather curious how could such beautiful young woman not be in a relationship. If you're going to say because she isn't human. I well aware of that Spirit has talked of her to no end. If I were as dim as Black Star I wouldn't have noticed that he spoke of her in private as if she was a secret that he wished to share with only me. I hate to ask but maybe Tsubaki can tell me more about Blair? I hope so.

Tsubaki was kind enough to watch Angela while I met with that fool Spirit. I've been beginning to wonder why I put up with that idiot. Oh right he talks to me and believes I care about what he says. I now know to listen better when he talks of Blair.

I look up to notice I'm almost home I hope Angela is okay.

I hear a familiar voice as I walk past my neighbor's door "How do we tell the others?"

Another voice spoke this voice was a lot deeper "We should wait to find out if you are pregnant before we say something."

I heard Blair speak next "I think you should at least tell them you're dating and if Maka is having kittens you tell them that to."

I unlocked my door when it hit me. Blair is my neighbors! At least now I don't have to ask Spirit where she lives. As I open the door I'm almost knocked off my feet by Angela. I'm glad she's okay call me paranoid but after the incident with arachniphobia and finding out that Angela is the grand witch's granddaughter I can't help but be worried.

"What did Mr Death Scythe want?" She's always been curious.

"He just wanted to talk.." I mumble as I step inside "inside "Where's Tsubaki I thought she was watching you?"

Then I hear the one voice I don't want to hear"I'll get you ya runt now where are you?"

I turn to look at Angela "Camouflage strike."

She nods and makes herself invisible as Black Star runs in. The second he sees me he freezes and Angela strikes.

I laugh to myself as he fall I for some odd reason enjoy seeing him in pain. I call pay back for the migraines he's caused me.

I watch as Angela celebrates her victory" Yeah right in the balls!"

Tsubaki enters just in time to catch Black Star as he fell "Again Angela ."

Black Star groans in pain" My goddess please can we go home?"

She picks him up like a child "Let us know if you need us to watch Angela?"

I turn "I'll need you to watch her on Friday I have a date."

She looks up at the clock" Okay then we'll see you then."

That went well I'm glad Tsubaki isn't curious.


	4. Chapter 4

Blair's POV

I hope Tsubaki can help me. Whatever happens I cannot listen to Black Star because I know he sees Mifune as a rival and he might mess me up up he might not even come with her. But what worries me is will Angela like me? I'm worried about Maka I have a feeling that she might be pregnant but then again my knowledge on the subject is limited. I know one thing Spirit will not be be a camper when he hear finds out and as for Kami let's hope she's merciful. I'll have to call Marie when we know for sure she can hall more than I can.

I watch as Maka drags herself to the couch before laying on her back staring at the ceiling" That's another food that I can't eat."

Soul followed her path at a faster pace as he steps over to the couch and puts her head on his lap playing with her hair "It's on the list Angel."

Maka smiled up at him "You've made a list Sharky?"

Soul smiled" You need all the nourishment you can get."

I've I were a grumpy cat I'd say all this sweetness is giving me cavities. There's a knock on the door and Soul stands to answer it. When the door opens there stands Tsubaki and a little girl.

Tsubaki entered a noticed Maka' s position" Maka have you caught something you look sick?"

Maka waved dismissingly "You'll find out when every else does."

Soul sat back where he was "Maka actually called you to talk to Blair you do that and I'll help Maka to bed."

Maka pouted as Soul picked her up "But I don't wanna go to bed."

Soul whispered in her ear only meaning for Maka to hear "We're going in the other room to give them some privacy."

Maka blushed and mumbled out "Okay."

Tsubaki turns giving me a knowing smile "Who as who?"

I laugh nervously" I asked him."

Tsubaki nods "Well Blair the reason why he doesn't date is Angela."she pushed the girl I assume is Angela toward me "Say hello Angela."

Angela walks over to me "You're not a human are you."

I smiled "No I'm a cat." I transform into my cat form "With a lot of magical power." I change back

Angela smiled "Kitty lady I hope that you'll be my mommy." Does that mean she likes me ?

Tsubaki whispers in her ear "What do you think?"

Angela whispers back "I like her." She likes me she really likes me!

Tsubaki takes Angela by the hand "Now for that ice cream I promised if you came to meet her." She turns waving over her shoulder "Tell Maka I hope her morning sickness does get worse." She leaves me sitting her confused one thought echoing in my head. How did she know?


	5. Chapter 5

Mifune's POV

Tsubaki watching Angela gives me time to think. My mind wonders to the date i have with Miss Blair tonight. I haven't been on a date in years. I avoided relationships before I found Angela knowing that the people I worked for could use that against me. I hope that this date goes well. I'm not ashamed to say that if this goes well I wouldn't waking to a cat in my bed. Another thought enters my mind. Never ask Black Star to help you get ready for a date. although Evans has been oddly helpful although for some reason he won't stop twitching.

Blair's POV

Tsubaki has gone through my clothes and found a nice dress that I don't even remember buying. It was pale Purple I plan to wear a brown learn belt and . it will do me good to not wear heels. I've been on a lot of dates but this has me flustered . I hope this goes well I'm actually serious about Mifune i don't want to break Angela's heart she's such a sweety. Maka's feeling a bit better she started sleeping more for some reason. Soul made her day yesterday he came home with a white stuffed shark she hasn't let it out of her sight since she got it.

Angela's POV

I hope they do get married Mifune is jealous of his friends because they have someone. He'd never say it but I know he sees them as his friends. It's nice to know he has friends his own age. I'm worried about Maka she seems sick but they aren't doing anything to help.

I turn to Patti who was sitting next to me "If she's sick why not give her medicine?"

Liz who's sitting behind us spoke"She isn't that kinda sick Angela."

What the heck does that mean?

Blair's POV

There's the door bell I run to answer and a purr vibrates in my throat. Samurai cleaned up nice he looked like a secret agent. I've always liked men who know how to dress nice.

He's smirking"So how do I look?"

My response was "I will gladly have your babies."

"Honesty is always best Blair." Maka mumbles from the couch

"I'll keep that in mind." His smirk in wider now damn him

"So where are we going?" There now Blair maybe the blood will flow to rest of you.

His expression changes to his neutral one "You choose you've been here ."

I grab his hand and pull him down the hall "I know the perfect place."


	6. Chapter 6

Blair's POV

This is nice aside from the fact that Mifune's acting paranoid. He keeps looking over his shoulder like someone is going to pop out and attack us. Maybe it has to do with his past. I hope it's not rude to ask.

"Is something wrong?"

He pauses "I'm just a bit on edge it's been hard to relax lately."

Okay I'm confused "I don't see why you're stressed arachnophobia is none the Kishin is dead what more is there to worry about?"

His face becomes serious "The witches have tried to take Angela from me, because she's the grand witcheswitch's grand daughter."

"She's safe so relax even with a miester on bedrest they're more than a match for any witch." Death take my eighth soul if I'm wrong.

He chuckled "Knowing Black Star he'd just hand her over."

"I've been wondering why do they fight like that?"

He shrugs "I honestly don't know they squabble like siblings."

I turn to the door opening and stare Spirit enters Kami following with a confused expression.

I pull out my phone and text Kami telling her not to let Spirit order alcohol.

I look up to meet Mifune looking at me with a confused expression "What was that about?"

I smile and point over my shoulder at Spirit "Disaster prevention."

I watch Spirit's reflection in my wine glass. Spirit it's too soon. Wait what just like that oh well he'll be impossible to deal with now.

My job is done here "check please!"

I would have but Mifune paid before I could say something. How'd he even have the money to pay for it?

"I take stealth missions on ocassion." He muttered reading my mind

We're half way back when Mifune pulls me into an alley by the arm.

"What's going on?" Fear is not normal for me but some thing tells me i should be afraid.

He leans closer "One of Mabaa's ravens is watching us just stay calm we'll have to wait only it leaves."

An idea pops in my head "If you trick it maybe it will go away?"

His breath was hot against my lips "I have an idea but you have to trust me."

My eyes close slowly as his lips meet mine. Death what isn't this man good at. My arms circle his neck as he pulls away.

"It's gone." He muttered

I smile "I don't want the night to end."

"It doesn't have to." Is he thinking what i think he's thinking "Angela's with Tsubaki we can go back to my place."

"Yes oh Death yes!" Did I say that out loud?

Death he's smirking again "Yes you did."

We reach his door and I stare "You're the new neighbors ?"

He smiles "I'm lucky I guess." He opens the door "After you."

After he shuts the door he kisses me again. I'll let you guess how things went from there.


	7. Chapter 7

Mifune's POV

Oh man what did I do last night,part of me wants to believe I had sex with a magical cat in human form. I look down to see purple hair and cat ears, proof enough for me to believe that I did indeed have sex with a magic cat last night. It feels like a weight has been lifted let's see what do I did to do today? Showering would be a good idea I think I'll do just that. Blair was asleep when I left it didn't feel right to wake her she seemed so peaceful. If you were to ask "How was sex with a whore?" My reply would be "I don't know." This would because Blair is a waitress not a whore there's a difference. Just because a woman walks around in short shorts and a bakini top does mean she's a whore. Better make that a cold shower.

Blair's POV

The shower was running that told me he was in it. I surprisingly found my dress intact good thing to it was a nice dress. I'd decided to make him something to eat. A thought wanders into my mind. I gave myself to him, I've been intimate with plenty of male cats but this was the first time I've done this in my human form. There's magic here i feel it. As I step closer to it I find out what it was. It was a sword made from what looked like a solid piece of jade. I wonder wonder how it feels if I touch it?

Mifune's POV

The shower was nice I wonder if Blair woke up yet. I get my answer in the worst way possible she's about to touch the Soul Taker sword. I sprint over and grab her arm pulling her back just before her finger tip can grace the blade.

I glare at the cursed green sword "Don't touch the sword it's cursed."

I notice her confusion as her ears flatten against her head "What kind of curse?"

I look away from the sword "It devours the soul of anything that touches the blade."

Her tail falls as she steps away from the sword "Why do you have that and why do you keep glaring at?"

I sit on the couch with a sigh "My master died keeping that sword out of demon hands."

Her posture shows concern as she sits "You want to talk about?"

I nod clearing my throat before I begin.

Flashback fifteen year old Minfune's POV start

I bow to my master as I speak "Master I think I'm ready to try it."

Master stands arms behind his back "No you are not my student. you have come along way on your journey as a warrior ,but you are not ready to learn the strike of twenty-four blades."

My body tensed "Why am I not ready? I've master wielding two and even three, I've practiced wielding six."

He sighed "When the time is right you will be, for now rest you are young you should not be this stressed."

I bow "Yes master."

Before I can even turn a figure leaped through the window. I stared there stood master's former student White Star.

Master glares fire in his eyes "White Star I cast you out of my temple why have you returned?"

White Star stepped into the light I stared when I saw his eyes,his pupils were stars.

Mad laughter echoed through the room "You know why, now give me the sword."

Master charges forward grabbing his blade before he reaches him. Before he could strike White Star stabbed him through the chest.

White Star pulled his blade out "Did you really think I would come here unarmed you old fool?"

Master calls to me but his eyes are on the chest in the corner behind me "Mifune a pure heart is a great treasure take yours and run!"

I am an idiot the sword is in the chest! Before White Star can figure it out I grab the sword from the chest and flee the temple.

Flashback fifteen year old Mifune's POV end

Mifune's POV

I can't fight the tears anymore. I've repressed it for long it hurts so much.

Without thinking she hugs me "Just let it out everything is alright now."

I can't believe it I'm crying like a child "I just took the sword and ran I'm a coward."

There's a flash and when it fades there's a cat on my lap "Pet the kitty it will make you feel better."

Subconsciously I begin to pet her it's soothing. I think she's enjoying it to because she's purring it's making my knee numb.

My eyes fall on my lap "My I ask you a question? "

Her head turns to look me in the eye "Can't answer if you don't ask."

I sigh "Will you move in with me?"

She jumps from my lap and begins to pace mumbling to herself. This goes on several minutes as she begins walking on her back legs before shifting into her human form.

She jumps on my lap "Yes!"


	8. Chapter 8

Blair's POV

It will be weird being away from my kittens but I won't be far. With the baby on the way they need all the space they can get. I can't wait to see Angela's face when I give her the good news. It's quiet in the apartment as I enter as I get further in a see Angela sleeping on the couch an elderly woman sat watching her sleep. How did Mabaa get in here.

She doesn't look at a me as she speaks "I mean no harm my daughter."

Who is she talking to?

She laughs "You were not always a cat young one the form you are in now is your true form."

But I've always been a cat . Why is she call me her daughter how do I know if she's lying?

She tilts up her hat "What reason do I have to lie to you I am not here to fight.

I ignore her as I step closer to Angela "Nothing you can say will make me believe you."

She sighs "You do not believe your own mother, Kabocha."

Translation : Pumpkin

My claws slid out "Name is Blair."

She smiled "So that is what you are calling yourself now, tell me can you remember when that pumpkin you once called home was built?"

I frown "I can't remember anything before meeting Soul and Maka."

She holds out her hand "May I see that chocker on your neck?"

I slowly removed my caller "Okay but it's special to me please don't brake it."

She opens the pumpkin like a pendent "I enchanted this pendent to hold your soul." A sad look forms on her face "At the age of twenty you died but before they could consume it I sent one of my ravens to retrieve your soul for me. I used my magic to bring you back by putting your essence in a cat's body." She stands holding the soul "I will not lie to you this will most likely hurt."

I bite back my scream as she pushes the soul into my chest. The feeling is like I'm being stabbed as over to decades of memories flash before my eyes.

Tears come to my eyes "Mother so much as happened I want to tell you everything."

She puts a hand on my shoulder "There is no need I have seen everything. " she walks to the window "I need to go before I am discovered." She turns in a flock of ravens and flies away.

Mifune's POV

There was a knock on the door. When I opened the door the only thing there was a box. It appear to be a normal box but I was still on guard as I brought it inside. When I opened the box I found an onyx orb containing what I assume was a soul. The soul was was coved in scars something about it felt familair. The only other thing in the box was a sword made of rose quarts.

I know this sword it's known as the Soul Granter it is said to give life back to the dead.

I hold the sword blade down "Why would someone give me this?"

A note rested at the bottom of the box i scanned it hoping it could answer my question.

_I give you these gift for not only protecting my granddaughter but reuniting me with my daughter. Binding these gifts with the Soul Taker will create something more powerful than any common weapon forged of magic. Be on your guard warrior a shadow from your last could strike at any moment._

_Mabaa_

I barely have time to dodge as the Soul Taker sword flies at me. I catch it by the handle only to have it thrash in my grip like it was alive. The two swords moved to come together. The orb rolled from where left it on the table. The orb glowed as it pulled the swords from my hands.

As the glow grew brighter I stepped back. What the heck is going on? The glow vanished to reveal a sword. The blade was onyx with what appeared to be a gold guard with a black leather grip.

The sword moved to hover in front of me on instinct I grabbed it. It felt lighter than it looked I swung at empty air I like this sword.

I smiled "It's like it was made for me."

I hang my new sword where The Soul Taker sword once hung. I can't explain way but I'm starting to like Mabaa.


	9. Chapter 9

Mifune's POV

Of all the things Spirit could do why Vegas? And to add to that question why am I being dragged along? Under normal conditions I wouldn't mind but my arsenal is Limited to a hunting knife and I had to hide that. Angela has been close to Blair since she moved in I've heard call Blair mommy on multiple occasions. What an odd little family we are.

I watch the no longer mad docter hits the dim wit scythe over the head "I can believe you Spirit dragging your seventeen year old pregnant daughter and her partner and father of her child with you to Vegas to remarry your ex wife."

The scythe pales taking a panaiced expression "I thought she was just sick."

The shark tooth scythe let's out a laugh " She just got over morning sicknesssickness you dolt."

I can already feel my headache forming I step back as Spirit sprouts blades only to have Eater mirror me. Oh great they're fighting now these idiots are going to get us kicked out of Vegas I can feel it. I hope Blair's doing better than I am right now.

Blair's POV

Traveling hit Maka hard she fell asleep the second she hit the bed. Why did we have to get a room we aren't that far from home? It's official Kami is the world's dumbest genius. Marie hadn't said a word to anyone since she joined us more than once she threatened to knock Kami's head off i really wanted to see that. I bet she just mad about having to leave her daughter with Sid and his partner can't say I'm in a good mood about leaving Angela with Tsubaki and her monkey.

Maka shifted "When I get back to Death City I'm signing up to teach."

Marie nodded "You won't be leaving home for awhile after the baby's born."

Maka glared at Kami "I can't believe you're marring him again after last time. We all know he's just going to cheat on you again."

We all jump as Kami stands "That's enough Maka he tried to be there for you and you pushed him away but at least he was there,while I death knows where trying to solve my problems alone."

I have to say something before Kami blows "Can someone explain to me why we're in Vegas to begin with?"

Maka repositions herself to face me "The Guys are here for Papa's bacholer party and we're here to remind their in relationships."

Marie smiled "Franken will keep them on a short leash."

Mifune's POV

I do not wish to know where the caller Spirit no wears as a necklace came from ,but I couldn't care less as long as it keeps him out of trouble. A bleach blonde enters Spirit's line of sight despite his best efforts Stein's grip stayed strong on the leash.

Eater smacks Spirit in the back of the head "You have a wife and a daughter who hates you."

Spirit's face becomes that of a punished child "She hates me?"

Stein let's out a deep sigh "That's why we're doing this to not only fix your marriage but your family as well. Now the next woman that peaks your intrest ignore her if she hits on you tell you're married understand?"

Spirit nods rappidly "I can do it ,I can do it."

Stein laughs sarcastically "Good now let's go I want to see if you this obedient when you're drumore"

This could possibly end very badly.

I can't believe it they get along when their drunk.

Spirit put his arm over Eater's shoulder "You know I've always liked you but I thought if I said it she'd only want you more."

Drunken laughter spills from Eater's mouth "It did the opposite old man your disapproval made her want me more."

Spirit took on a puzzled expression "You think they'd find it weird if I call you son."

I can't take this if you can't beat 'em join 'em "Can I get the strongest drink you have?"

After my fifth drink things got fuzzy then it went black.

Blair's POV

The others were sleeping I would be two but I have alot on my mind right now. I can't help wonder what happened to Angela's father who was he what was he like? Did I love him? I turn a glare at the laughing moon I'm starting to hate the night because of that moon. Mother could tell me about him but I don't know how to contact her.

Someone places a hand on my shoulder "Something wrong Blair?"

I turn to see Maka when did she wake up "Just thinking about who Angela's father is?"

She frowns "Maybe it's best you don't remember him."

I smile placing a had on her belly "She's lucky to have such a smart mama."

Maka smiles " What if she's a mistake like I am?"

I glare at her "Maka having a child is never a mistake what would Soul say if he heard you talking like this?"

She laughs "He'd tell me I'm wrong and tickle me until I agree with him."

I notice the door open but say nothing until I see Soul and Spirit leaning on each other laughing about nothing "Maka I need you to turn around."

She turns only for her mouth to hang open "Soul why are you so close to Papa?"

Spirit staggers toward her "I can't help my drunk son in-law get to his wife before something bad happens?"

She walks over and catches the leaning Soul "Papa how drunk are you?"

Spirit shrugs staggering to Kami's bed "We're somber compared to the other two."

Stein comes in next he could've passed for a zombie he fell over the arm of the couch close to the door he was out cold a moment later. Mifune came leaning on the wall like a blind man he walks around the entire room to reach me why does he have a ring box?

His arms wrap around my waist his lips were against my throat "We should get married pretty kitty."

I try to push him away "You're drunk a very flirty drunk who I would like meet again but you're still drunk."

He smiles "You love me don't you?"

A frown forms on my face "I love the real you not this one."

He pulls away and smiled he didn't look drunk "Who said I was drunk?"

I blink "But I saw you leaning on the wall to get here."

He smirks "Bar fight someone hit me in the back with a pool cue."

I smile "So you're really asking me to marry you?"

He opens the ring box "It isn't much but it's the best I could do on short notice."

The ring is a small diamond on a gold band I smile "This perfect."

He takes my hand "Ready to go?" All I can do is nod.

Mifune's POV

what happened last night? I remember getting drunk and sobering it during the bar fight then asking Blair to marry me. Or did I dream that last part? I rub the sleep from my eyes and notice a glint of gold. a wedding ring , so it wasnt a dream.

I see purple out of the corner of my eye "Any regret marring a waitress?"

I sigh "I was taught to never have regretes so no."

She sits up on her knees hugging me from behind "Now Angela can call you papa."

I stand "She already does now come on they could be looking for us."


	10. Chapter 10

This a one time thing I swear. I like Giriko as a weapon but not as a person this has minor hints of Giriko X Mizune. I don't know why but I think they would actually work out ship it or don't.

Giriko's POV

I can believe that snake had the nerve to march in here and act like she's the boss. What's worse is none of those bastards questioned it but there was one good thing that cane from this take over I finally met someone I like to be around she other things about her aren't that bad either. After a while being under the snake's thumb wasn't that bad or no worse than the spider.

The entercom over my head buzzes "Giriko my office now!"

What'd I do this time? I guess I should go see what she wants. I follow the arrows back to their source to find a door the design of a coiled snake carved into. I give the door a hard push and march inside. As I enter I notice a man I haven't seen before he was bressed like a damn ninja.

I slide my hands in my pockets "I'm here what ya want!"

The ninja laughed "Such disrespect madam Medusa how do you put up with this brute?"

She rolled her eyes "He may be but he's good at his job."

I bow "Glad to know you like my work."

She nods "I'm sending you to Death City to retrieve something."

The ninja turns revealing star eyed pupils "A gemstone sword that was stolen from me years ago."

I roll my eyes "Why can't you get your own back sword back?"

He rolls his eyes "The thief has put a magical barrier inside his home."

I cross my arms " I'm a weapon not witch."

The sound of door opening echoes through the room "You're going to get the sword while I make a hole in the barrier."

I turn to see someone I've grown accustomed to be around Mizune "So you ready Mouse?"

She nods shifting her form "When are Saw."

This city is always so same quiet like there's a damn curfew or something. Town of Miesters and weapons my ass I haven't seen either since we got here. We made to the center of town before seeing a pair. The miester looked more like a pretty boy than a fighter.

He stood his sword pointed at us "Halt dark weapon you go no farther."

I sigh "Look you little bastard I'm not here to fight!" He didn't move "Have it your way you little fucker!"

I don't bother to change my foot as I kick him back knocking him on his ass. It was deserted after that I'm surpsurprised when we reached our destination.

I blink "What kind of master thief lives in an apartment?"

Mizune slaps meme in the back of the head "He never said he was a master thief , now come on I found the place."

It looked normal enough from a distance but when I tried to open the door and bounced off as I pushed it.

Mizune looms over me "I haven't made a way in yet dumbass."

I push myself up "You could've told me that before I tried to open the door ya bitch!"

She smiled "once II back the way in get in find the sword and get out."

Once in side i looked are it looked like a normal family apartment children's toys littering the fllike There was a bookshelf full of spell,potion and books. As I explore further I found two large containers with twelve katana in each they seemed like I've seen them before but I can't place it. I raw something glowing on the wall. It was a broad sword with an onyx blade that had to be it. As I reached out it began to divide and fall to the ground. One had a sapphire blade the other a ruby blade.

Mizune's voice echoes in my mind "What's taking you so long?"

I roll my my eyes "There's two damn it which one is it?"

She sighs "Damn it dumbass just grab one!"

Without thinking I grabbed the ruby one. Swiftly I make my way back to hole in the barrier relocking the door like nothing happened.

I turn to the sound of someone hitting the ground to find Mizune on the ground "Ya didn't have to keep it ya stupid bitch."

She glares at me "Shut the hell up you bastard and carry me back!"

I scoop her up "Can't let them find you now can I ?"

The walk to the snake's office is quiet. I had take Mizune to our room, yes I said our room she passed out before we made it back. The sword is in my hand the cold red steel chilling my hand. What makes this damn thing so important? I march into the snake's lair to find them sipping wine without hesitation I toss the sword at the ninja's feet. It lands blade down sticking straight up.

I turn "What makes that damn sword important?"

He smiles a sharp tooth smile "It contains all of my master's rage."

Wordless I walk out I've had an active day I need a drink.

* * *

Damein smiled "What will happen to the sapphire blade go ahead and guess and what about the onyx orb Mifune got with the Quartz sword?" He bowed "Thank you for reading this it is becoming one of my favorite story's to work on. Angela's real father might appear soon, I want to know should my mother appear in this story If so I have an Idea of how I can do that." He pointed down "Please review."


	11. Chapter 11

Mifune's POV

It's good to be home that hotel bed was nice but it will be good to be to sleep in my own bed. The apartment is quiet too quiet something's wrong. I reach for the boorknob and give it a turn checking to see if it's open. Now I know something is wrong. When I enter I'm surprised nothing is gone. As I go deeper inside something rolls into the wall when look down I find the orb that holds my master's soul.

The room goes dark as laughter fills the room " You've grown weak allowing yourself to get attached to a witch." The laughter grew louder as foot steps echoed down the hall "I must say you make a nice little family to be she'll a widow iby morning."

Barely have time to dodge as a red blade cuts the air where I once stood. I dodge his strikes until I hit the wall feel the wall until I find a weapon finding one I block his next strike and push him on his back. He flips to his feet and smiles evilly.

His voice was full of malicious as he chuckled "Haven't you noticed she hasn't come up yet and where's little Angela and the pair watching your home ?"

The I took around there were signs of things being moved around to hide signs of struggle "So you kidnapped them?"

His smile widens "So you figured it out have you if it were me I would have slit their throats right here and left a message in blood on the wall but my new employer says that's too brutish so I thought I would give you the message myself."

I jump at him pinning him to the ground hold my blue blade to his throat "Where are they White Star tell me or I'll kill you?"

He rolls back knocking me on my back as he now stands above me blade pointed at my throat "I guess I should thank you if not for you I wouldn't have the blade I now wield."

It clicked "You sent the rose quartz blade and our master's soul."

He smirked "The gem blades were just the bases for the blades we now wield common art pieces master just told you it would consume your soul to get to protect it but you did just what I needed."

I roll sending a kick to his side. He crashes into the wall. I use that second to flip to my feet before I can do anything else he turns and crashes through the window. He lands on his feet on the closest building and keeps running. I slid the blue bladed sword into my belt a jump after him.

Blair's POV

The hostage is not a word I would more like house guest. My capture if I can call her that is one of my oldest friend Pandora. Oh yeah Mizune's here to.

I turn to the window to look at the fenced in backyard to watch Angela play with Damein Pandora's two year old son she won't tell anyone to his father is even I can feel his odd wavelength.

I turn back to to my captures"So why are we here again?"

Mizune stands from leaning on the far wall "Master Ryu wanted us to bring you here while his new partner takes care of someone in his way."

Someone enters the room. he was tall with brown hair with tan skin and orange eyes he wore dark green jeans black tang top and brown boots. His movements are like water as he enters.

His voice is smooth as he enters "Kabocha at last I've found you now we can be married."

I shot up "Look here dragon boy you're a little late I'm already married nothing you can say can change that."

Pandora frowned "I didn't even want to be part of this."

His eyes of burning coals turn to look at her "If you don't I'll tell everyone you mothered the kishin's bastard."

In an instant she hits him with a of white engery "You know what I don't care do what you want I'm sick of being pushed around by you!"

He knocks it away like it was nothing "I won't do anything to you but I will say this you will die ten years from now watch out for those closest to you."

Think Blair think you have to know a way out nope nothing.

The room begins to glow along with Pandora's hands "Get Angela and go I'll slow time long enough for you to get away."

Before I can make my exit someone leeps in landing in a roll. Seconds later Mifune enters in the same manner. Thank Death he's okay I'm too young to be a widow.

Ryu turns glaring at the unknown man "White Star you damn fool you couldn't have just slit his throat could you?"

White Star stands popping his joints "You under estimate my rival dragon he may have grown soft but his skills have never wavered."

Ryu's eyes move to the left "Giriko everyone's here bring them out."

Said brute drags out Tsubaki and Black Star by chains coming from his wrists. Black Star is thrashing trying to free himself while Tsubaki is unconscious.

Black Star's eyes become stars as he finally gets lose. He charges Ryu only to hit a wall of fire.

Ryu kicks him in the side " Annoying little brat you should have given me my daughter then you won't be here."

Black Star spits blood before bursting into laughter "You're not her father if anyone is It's Mifune he took her in and protected her from people that wanted to hurt her that's a father." He forces himself to his feet "Just because you helped make her doesn't make her your daughter."

Why can't this Black Star be around more he actually makes since.

Giriko releases Tsubaki and "Killing people is one thing but this is turning into a custody battle I'm out you coming mouse?"

In a flash she's a mouse and she scurried across the floor "I have to agree this isn't our fight."

Fire shots up around Ryu before he preforms a spin kick aimed at Mifune. I stare as White Star shoves him out of range.

White Star's voice is serious "My spawn as dim as he seems does make a good point." An evil smile forms on his face "You made a mistake of paying me up front." He charged Ryu "If anyone is going to kill him it will be me!"

Ryu sidesteps kicking White Star in the back knocking him to the ground. He rolls jumping to his feet and strikes again managing to slice over his left from nose to ear.

Ryu staggers back his hand over his wound "You would betray your code?"

White Star scuffs "I have no code but i do know to respect my rival."

Mifune recovers and blinks "He's helping me?"

Ryu growls "No he's doomed himself along with you."

Mifune is silent as he approaches Ryu everyone jumps as his hand plunges into Ryu's chest and rips out his soul.

His voice his deadpan as he looks Ryu in the eye "You have walked the demon's path for that you die."

He turns tossing the witch soul at Black Star. I watch as Black Star taakes Tsubaki in his arms and walks to the door

White Star tosses a ball in his hand "Our battle can wait until a later my rival." He tosses the orb and vanishes in smoke

I look around for Pandora to find not only has she vanished but Damein as as well.

Home is nice after every thing that has happened but I have a secert that Mifune needs to hear. But how to tell him?

I bite my lip "Mifune I need to tell you something." He hums looking at me "I'm having a kitten."

He raise a brow "Excuse me?"

I put my face in my hands "I can turn into a cat and they have kittens s that means?"

He freezes "You're having a baby?"

I nod "Yep."

He blinks "And I'm the father?"

I roll my eyes "Who else would it be Spirit?"

He sends a weak glare at me "Not funny but how do you know?"

I call mother to tell her how I'm doing and she told me that would father my second child and they will be born by next summer it's December now and after doing the math I figured the child wound be born around August."

He smiles surprising me "Now I have time to prepare."

He's taking this better than I thought.

I stare at him "What is wrong with you your greatest rival can strike at any moment and you're smiling."

He shrugs "I've been doing it a lot lately maybe I'm happy because I know after today anything else will be easy."


End file.
